1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motorized lock for flaps or doors of motor vehicles, especially a lock for a glove compartment.
2. Description of the Related Art
The motorized lock of the aforementioned kind has a rotary spagnolet in which, during closing of the flap, a locking member is inserted and rotates the rotary spagnolet out of an open pivot position, characterizing the open position of the flaps via a split position of the flap into a closed position determining the locked position of the flap, with a locking pawl having a rotating latch connected rotationally fixedly to the rotary spagnolet when the locking pawl is active and when the rotary unit, comprised of the rotary spagnolet and the rotating latch, has been transferred out of its open pivot position, with the flap in the open position, either into a pre-locking position determining the split position of the flap or into a closed pivot position defining the locked position of the flap.
Even though for locks of different kinds motor-driven closing and opening aids are known, these are not suitable for a lock of the kind mentioned in the preamble. According to the invention, a motor is used as a closing and, if needed, also an opening aid wherein a special gear mechanism acts via shoulders onto correlated counter shoulders of a catch. The catch is a component of a rotary unit which, in addition to the catch, also comprises a rotating latch cooperating with a locking pawl and a closing member cooperating with a rotary spagnolet. The gear mechanism has a position-changeable gear group which, relative to the rest of the gear mechanism, is adjustable between an engagement position and a separating position. In the closed or open position of the flap the rotary unit is in a final locking position or an initial position but the drive member of the gear mechanism having the shoulders is always transferred into a defined ready position. In it a free space is provided between the shoulders and the counter shoulders so that the flap can be easily opened or closed manually. In this connection, the gear mechanism is in a separating position so that a possible self locking action in the drive chain between the motor and the drive member is canceled. The flap can be manually moved farther in any intermediate position in which an emergency situation occurs.